22 years old ipin ?
by zenzeeee
Summary: What if I pin was hit by the 10-year bazooka twice and then it was destroyed hence she doesn't return to the future. But is that ipin? She looks so different and what with the rings that look like engagement rings on her fingers. Watch her life in the past while tsuna and the others try to guess who her princes charming are and maybe get tutor by her?
1. ipin ?

Chapter 1:

EEekk ! Hibari-san ! I .. I wasn't doing anything. I promise!

HN herbivores I will bite you to death

Tenth! Yo Tsuna where were you?

Bastard what are you doing to tenth ?! ma ma let's not fight!

Dame Tsuna you never change. REBORN! Baby

Ciao. Dame Tsuna aren't you going to look after your guardians?

Wahahahaahah LAMBO LAMBO IS the BEST! LALALA CANDY CANDY LAMBO! Lambo! Ipin called don't run in school it's not good. Lambo! Stupid cow stop running around tenth legs!

HN if you don't shut this one up me will bite you all to death!

Ekk ! Ipin time bomb! Ah what am I going to do!

Lambo tripped over reborn leg n started to cry. "Must ... Must endure "cries! Lambo takes up the 10-year bazooka but it was knocked away by Hibari as he was irritated and thus it landed on Ipin.

But since we are talking about Tsuna, he spilt his water Yamamoto got for him while trying to grab Lambo.

The 10-year bazooka is drowned with water! Scream tsuna Ipin! He screams and once the smoke clear, ipin came to view. Since she doesn't look like the ipin they seen before, they concluded that she older.

The ipin they saw, shocked them. Her hair no longer braid, instead, it was let lose. her fringe slightly longer than before, her outfit wasn't the usual Chinese outfit, instead, it was a mix of orange, yellow and slightly red and it shows her figure.

She turns around, short sword in each hand, glistening red but what caught their attention were the 2 rings Ipin had. They were engagement rings! And they looked very expensive. Once she saw us, she smiled although, both reborn and tsuna caught the sadden expression in her eyes before they shine as they always do.

Ipin wave to us before proceeding to walk to a corner and used her short sword to cut through part the bottom part of the dress and wrapped it around her waist where a slash was shown bleeding.

She turns back to us and said tsuna nii, reborn it's good to see u all again, you too Takeshi and Hayato nii. Likewise to you, ko.. Ah, Hibari-san. ano, is it okay if I have a change of clothes mine too bloody, although hahaha he going to kill me if he saw what happen to the gown .

I pin, Hai Tsuna ni, how old are you? Ni-Chan don't you know it's in polite to ask a lady her age she teased. I pin Tsuna blush don't tease me, sorry sorry she giggle, well how old do you think I am?

Ano I guess 28 years old? Since eh you were blasted 2 times.

No no do I look that old Ni Chan?! I am 22 nii Chan.

Eke! Sorry! Dame Tsuan you're the future boss stop apologising for no reason. Ma ma ipin said its okay uncle reborn I was teasing ni chan don't scold him.

Ipin, have you finish school and are you still in the mafia?

Nii-Chan ipin said, well I am a doctor and well I left the mafia in the near future because I wanted to study but I was called back on my 18th birthday to help out and I was also sent to Italy with Lambo and kyoya to meet up with Dino. After that, I never left, although I did complete my studies, well in Italy.

I see said tsuna, then eh why are you dressed like this?

Oh, well I was asked to attend a party with Dino, kyoya and Lambo and then we were attacked and suddenly I was brought to the past or so if I recall correctly.


	2. injury

ipin said "Ah! nii Chan where am I going to stay? I don't think I can go back with you, I will scare mama".

Ano… I pin, Yamamoto called, "why don't you stay with me for the time being till you return? After all, dad won't mind and we cloud use an extra hand to help in the shop during peak hours".

Ipin :''nii chan is okay and uncle approve I won't mind replied I pin smiling I guess. I guess I can tell science and math and English here as well, then I can earn money and repay Takeshi nii and uncle". Nodding her head as she said this, I guess I pin is still ipin in a way thought tsuna.

Ah! Before I forget, eh is it okay if I call you by how I do say in the future or do you want me to stick to how I do at present? ipin asked.

Well, all 3 of them thought and answered in unison that it was okay if she calls them like how she does in the future.

Ipin smiled and blushed a little before turning around, and smile at the unknown guest. Master, she greeted with a bow, " it's been a while, haven't it?"

I-Pin, Fon greeted, "it's been a while, I see you grown to be a beautiful woman I always thought you are". Ah, master, she blushed as she waved her hand like she does when embarrassed. Should we head back to Yamamoto to fix your wound asked fon. Yes ipin replied as she picks him up and cradles him to her chest. I miss you she whispered to him softly, as she nuzzle onto his head

I guess some things don't change, I Pin. Yes, master, she replied before they step out of the school, I pin fainted due to the blood loss while feeling dizzy at the same time.

Immediately, the exact scene you have in your mind is currently happening right now, in this story. (Tsuna usual reaction and what reborn does)

Back in school with Dr Shamal.

"Ah, so this pretty lady is I pin I am guessing. Well, she certainly fills out in places I definitely appreciate."

Stupid perverted doctor! Hayato said stop being a pervert and heal her we don't have all day and Tenth looks so pale.

Tenth are you okay? Do you need to lie down or water?

I .. I am fine. Don't worry. How is ipin?

Don't worry, she is fine after some rest and a good night sleep. Now leave! said Shamal

"Ma ma, I carry her back to my house now". Fon who was sat on Yamamoto's head, said his goodbye and off they when back to Yamamoto house.

After 2 days:

After school, tsuna and gang decided to pop by Yamamoto house for dinner as well as to visit I pin.

The scene they met with surprised them. Not only was I pin up and well, she was an expert in cooking and making sushi making Yamamoto old man a really happy one. He even decided to adopt her and name her his daughter. After dinner and checking up on her, Tsuna and gang left not before I pin help both Tsuna and Yamamoto with their science homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day in school

Okay class today before we began, I would like to introduce you a new teacher. Do treat her kindly and nice, Miss Kona do enter.

Miss Kona or rather Ipin enter. She smiles and said "Kon'nichiwa, wa ta shinonamaeha ipin Kona desu. Hajimemashite."

After the short introduction, lesson started as per usual but I, Tsuna, couldn't believe that ipin, taught both mathematics and science my 2 weakest subjects. However, I was surprised that when she taught us, the lesson didn't seem boring or difficult to understand. Rather, a lesson with ipin was pleasantly relaxing and easy to understand it felt as if I was learning my 'A, B, Cs ' all over again. I truly enjoy her class and I am not the other ones by the look of Yamamoto grin and my classmate's face.

When the lesson ended, ipin not only gain the newly made title of the best math teacher, she also gain the love and class full of fanboys and girls.

After school that day, I pin was in the staff room where a group of student requested if ipin could stay back for an hour to help them with a science topic that was taught became she came. That exact topic, on respiration, that Tsuna and Yamamoto were taught aced a pop quiz which shocked the whole class when they found out, both of them top the quiz.

In less than a week, I pin gains the highest number of votes for being the best teacher and have a huge number of fans crowding around her.

This was to say, a certain person but the name of Hibari Kyoya wasn't exactly, please. And thus, 'I will bite you to death" pretty much appear quite often for that particular week.

Meanwhile, reborn had one cavallone family fix the 10-year bazooka. And a very happy Dino coming to visit his little bro and a certain kyoya. But of course, tsuna and gang curiosity about who I pin soon to be husbands didn't decrease at all in the slightest.

Instead, they were guessing that one of the men would be said skylark coming to bite them to death for crowding in the school ground. Questioning and trying to get any form of hint from I Pin on who the special 2 prince charming are.


	4. Chapter 4

I pin thoughts:

Tsuna Ni and the rest are so cute they are literally questioning me and guessing who are they, my husbands to be are. While running away from kyoya.

Although, I think they should know who it is considering I had only loved this man this I was young. Well, I am sure they figure it out soon, hopefully. Considering that reborn and master should have already figured it out.

Giggles quietly, although I guess it's going be difficult for them to guess who the other one is. Seeing as we hardly have any conversation well I wonder how I even fell for him in the first place.

FLASHBACK …

When I was 18(she currently 8 in mine story), I was tasked with heading to Italy to visit the Varia. Ni Chan didn't tell me why but gave, me a bag with my clothes, money etc. and off me went. When I reached, I was picked up by both Belphegor and squalo Ni. I met them through a mission which was a collaboration between both the varia and vongola. They needed a lady partner for a party they were invited and varia had none, it so happens I was on break and decided to visit ni Chan and my best friend Lambo . It's been years since I saw him too. After that incident, he saved me. I really miss him. I hope he is doing fine now in the future.

Suddenly an explosion happen! It must be hayato again. I do miss the 29 years old hayato he is so much more mature and mainly and caring and less impulsive.

Well better check up on them as their sensei. I wonder if they and kyoya are okay. Knowing ni san I expect it somehow.

hey ! thank you for reading and your reviews:) i wrote a new story call her despair & sorrow. I hope you guys would like it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I pin thoughts:**

 **Tsuna Ni and the rest are so cute they are literally questioning me and guessing who are they, my husbands to be are. While running away from kyoya.**

 **Although, I think they should know who it is considering I had only love this man this I was young. Well I am sure they figure it out soon, hopefully. Considering that reborn and master should have already figured it out.**

 **Giggles quietly, although I guess its going be difficult for them to guess who the other one is. Seeing as we hardly have any conversation well I wonder how I even fell for him in the first place.**

 **FLASHBACK …**

 **When I was 18(she currently 8 in mine story), I was task with heading to Italy to visit the Varia. Ni Chan didn't tell me why but gave, me a bag with my clothes, money etc. and off me went. When I reached, I was picked up by both Belphegor and squalo Ni. I met them through a mission which was a collaboration between both the varia and vongola. They needed a lady partner for a party they were invited and varia had none, it so happen I was on break and decided to visit ni Chan and my best friend Lambo . It's been years since I saw him too. After that incident, he saved me. I really miss him. I hope he is doing fine now in the future.**

 **Suddenly an explosion happen! It must be hayato again. I do miss the 29 years old hayato he is so much more mature and mainly and caring and less impulsive.**

 **Well better check up on them as their sensei. I wonder if they and kyoya are okay. Knowing ni san I expect it somehow.**


End file.
